Various networking protocols allow a plurality of network devices to communicate over a network, e.g., a ring network. For example, Media Oriented Systems Transport (MOST) is an automotive infotainment protocol where bytes of synchronous data such as audio and video are transported in time-divisioned multiplexed frames around a ring network. The protocol is specified up to the application layer, which implies a compliant network services stack running in software. Thus, a Network Interface Controller (NIC) will allow compliancy at the application level while providing connectivity at the physical layer, e.g., an optical ring.
Generally, within each network device, an interface, e.g., a shared bus, is employed to allow communications between various embedded cores, e.g., co-processors. For example, an embedded core may be tasked with an encryption function, a decryption function and the like. Furthermore, movement of data to and from such embedded cores to a centralized memory core is further complicated by contention for access to the centralized memory core. Access to the shared centralized memory core is one parameter that impacts the performance of the overall network device.